Troublesome
by isphira
Summary: Oneshot Rukia vividly remembered the puzzle of the juice box, how it infuriatingly sloshed around mysteriously inside. And now it was happening again!


_Hello to everyone! I am proud to present my very first Bleach fanfic! (Mimics crowds applause) Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week! Hee hee hee! I'm in a good mood because I just saw an AWESOME Bleach movie trailer! (Screams with joy) Go to www . bleach – movie . com (without the spaces of course) and you have a pick of 5 or 6 trailers. (Screams again) I recommend small versions 'cause it doesn't have to stop for buffering as bad as large versions. Even if it is not that big, it doesn't take away from the AWESOMENESS! of them. Oh yeah, I need one of these…_

_**Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Bleach, blah, blah, blah. Let's stop rubbing it in my face, thanks bunches!**_

_Now, on with the show_

Troublesome

Rukia vividly remembered the puzzle of the juice box, how it infuriatingly sloshed around mysteriously inside, how the hollow tube contraption could outsmart the great Kuchiki Rukia!

And now it was happening again!

She had been closely observing Ichigo and the… object… for a couple days now. She just couldn't figure it out. Ichigo and his father had even fought over 'it.' Even Yuzu and Karin could handle 'it' with ease. She became increasingly irritated, but she couldn't ask anyone about what 'it' was or how 'it' worked, so she waited, biding her time until she might snatch the answer from the air.

During surveillance (which consisted of Ichigo using the object), Ichigo finally realized she had been staring at him intently.

Ichigo smirked and moved 'it' forward with his hand. Rukia's eyes never strayed from their victim. By now Ichigo was desperately trying to hold his laughter in, but he couldn't stop his hand from shaking from the force of his mirth.

Rukia wondered why the object was trembling, whether it had finally taken control of Ichigo's hand, when she grasped the fact that Ichigo was the one shaking. She blushed slightly at being caught, but she persevered.

"What?" she growled.

That was it for Ichigo. He dropped 'it' and laughed the hardest he had in a long, long time. A vein appeared on the shinigami's forehead and a deathglare was aimed directly at Ichigo. His laughter faded quickly (he knew what would happen if he ignored the look in her eyes. Yeah, pain.), but he still grinned.

"If you want to know what this is," Ichigo waved the thing back and forth in front of her face, "all you have to do is ask." As an afterthought, he added 'baka' quietly, but he could not avoid Rukia's supersensitive insult radar, and he was soon rubbing a fast developing bump on his head.

"I would not ask someone as insignificant as you what 'it' is." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to appear confident of herself. She prided herself in her confidence.

Ichigo heard the inflection of her name of 'it'. He had an evil thought.

"Okay then, what is… 'it'?" and he once again placed it in her face. Another vain popped out on Rukia's forehead and she grabbed 'it' from Ichigo's hand.

"I know what 'it' is!" she chided, and proceeded to study the object. 'It' was silver and if 'it' was held a certain way, fit quite nicely in one's hand. There were all different types and colors of buttons on 'it'. After a couple minutes more of inspection, she pointed 'it' at Ichigo accusingly, whose grin had morphed into a smirk.

"Shut up. What is it?"

"I didn't say anything," he said, mock offended

"Whatever. Don't make me ask again!"

"Hm… I don't know if I should…"

"Oh, rulers! He who is crowned with the--" Rukia _really_ wasn't joking around.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down. If you really want to know, it's called…" Rukia leaned in expectantly, relaxing from her spell.

"…a remote."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Yep."

"What does it do?" She stole it from Ichigo's hand again, inspecting every detail.

"Push a button and see what happens," Ichigo said mysteriously. Rukia chose among the myriad of buttons the one that said SAP, and the man on the TV box (so dubbed by Rukia) began speaking Spanish! She pushed the same button again and the man spoke Japanese again. Then she picked a button that looked like an up arrow, and said underneath it, 'chan', and pushed it and the news changed to a J-pop music channel.

"So that's how you do it! I always though it was random!" Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Just pick another one," He loved watching her like this (a.k.a. completely clueless). This time she chose 'vol.up'. She _just had to_ hold the button. Snatching the remote away from her hands, he turned the blaring music down to a decent level.

"I think that's enough of the remote for you," he stated, relieved that no one had heard the noise.

"I wasn't finished with it, Ichigo!" Rukia tried to grab the remote back, but the boy's long arms kept the remote out of her reach.

"I want to finish my show, Rukia, so go away!"

He missed the deathglare shot his way.

**Some time later:**

Karin walked through the living room from a long afternoon of soccer practice in the park, and saw Rukia-san sitting Indian-style two feet from the TV screen. Looking around some more, Karin couldn't find her brother anywhere.

"Hey Rukia-san, where's Ichigo?"

"I think he's in his bedroom…" The shinigami said distractedly. Karin thought it was rather odd that her brother had isolated himself from his friend, but she just shrugged and continued to the kitchen for some water. She had swallowed just a mouthful when she heard a scream coming from the direction of her brother's room.

"Rukia! If you don't untie me from this chair right now, I'm never going to—"

Karin had never heard such profanities come from her brother!

**Meanwhile, in the living room:**

Rukia still sat the same way Karin last saw her in front of the TV. She held the remote in her lap, and she stared fixedly at the happy little chappys dancing the meadow. During a commercial, Rukia glanced down at the remote in her hands.

"Who woulda thought?"

"RUKIA!"

_**End**_


End file.
